Dyskusja użytkownika:Akuumo
Elo.DARNOK 2 16:30, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Elo, elo. Akuumo Witam starszy o de mni Userze!DARNOK 2 16:54, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Wróciłeś! Hura! Odszedłeś zanim się zarejestrowałem!Ten co nie ma czasu 09:28, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No, ile czasu minęło kiedy po raz pierwszy pokłóciłem się z Kośką? Dużooooooooo Akuumo Kurde, dzięki! :-D Nareszcie ktoś skomentował moje prace i to od razu pozytywnie! Jasne, ze będę pisał dalej, zrobię dalsze przygody Zakuy, trochę historii z Bara MAgna i będę kontynuował "Buszujących w Cieniach"-The New Lewa, the air is back A mógłbyś tam umieścić mojego bohatera. Najdalej pojutrze będzie na mojej stronie. Pllllis... Akuumo Lewa! Odezwałeś sie!Ten co nie ma czasu 12:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do Akuumo: Tzn. ja mam już większość zdarzeń na opowiadania ustalone, więc w "Buszujących" raczej nikogo nie umieszczę. Mogę cię za to wsadzić na moje alternatywne Bara Magna lub do przygód Zakuy, ewentualnie gdzieś indziej jak sam mi powiesz gdzie. Do Amak'a: O co ci chodzi?- The New Lewa, the air is back Lewa, ustaw mnie z Zakuą. Akuumo Jasne. Podaj jakieś informacje o swojej postaci, tzn. jakiej jest rasy, jakie ma moce, jeżeli Toa/Skakdi/Makuta to jakiego jest elementu, gdzie jest teraz, z kim trzyma, jaki jest z charakteru.- The New Lewa, the air is back Ok. Właśnie piszę o nim na mojej stronie. Akuumo Zabieram się do pisania. - The New Lewa, the air is back Dzięki, właśnie skończyłem. Akuumo Masz GG? RATUj Matuśek odchodzi!!!Zrozpaczony 17:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) A co ja mam zrobić? Akuumo 1. Matuśek zostaje!!! 2. Jak wygląda Kanohi Suvil'a (np. jak Zatth)? Bo chcę zrobić tytułowy obrazek, jak w "Buszujących" i "Szukając Życia". Takie moje skrzywienie XD-The New Lewa, the air is back Nie, maska Suvila wygląda jak Arthron tyle, że szara. Suvil jest szaro-biały Akuumo Lewa, zmieniłem trochę Suvila. On NIE MA powtarzam NIE MA plecaka rakietowego. Zmieniłem zdanie. Akuumo Witaj z powrotem, Akumo! Pamiętasz mnie, Sekenuve? Wiele się tu zmieniło podczas twojej nieobecności, i znacznie przybyło wątków. A czemu usunąłeś swoją stara stronę? --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 16:29, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) No, coś kojarzę. A co miałem zrobić? - Akuumo Akuumo, niezłe powstanie tu robisz! --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 16:47, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Powstanie? Akuumo I nic nie miałeś robić. O czym ty mówisz? --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 16:50, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Chcę się dowiedzieć co masz na myśli mówiąc powstanie. Akuumo Powstanie, czyli robisz z tą wikią "porządek". Ps. Wejdź tutaj, http://ebsforum.mojeforum.net/index.php jestem na chacie. --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:03, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Porządek? Co masz na myśli? Akuumo No że właśnie edytujesz wszystko raz po raz XD --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:08, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) To właź na to forum. --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:09, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Edytuję strony i poprawiam artykuły. Akuumo Żeby wejść na stronę muszę się zarejestrować. Nie chce mi się. Akuumo Przed godziną zrobiłem nową wikię. http://pl.parodie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_Parody_Wiki --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:21, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Aha. Akuumo A jak odpisujesz na moje posty, to na moją dyskusję. --''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' 17:33, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Akuumo, chcę użyć dwóch twoich imion (Navu i Sentin) oraz Ven-Matoran i ich żywiołu (w sensie informacji). Mogę? Kani-Nui Pewnie, ale masz odać w stanie nie naruszonym! Żart. Możesz wziąć. Akuumo Dzięki. Kani-Nui Suvil Może mieć taką maskę? Plik:Nic.jpg-The New Lewa, the air is back Grafika fajna!Świrunni 18:15, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Nieźle!PS Będziesz mieć teraz na głowie stworka.DARNOK 2 18:16, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Spoko, może być. Wielkie dzięki. Akuumo Opowieści Proszę, piszcie, co myślicie o moich opowiadaniach. Akuumo Siema!Świrunni 18:35, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Masz super opowiadania!!! Serio :)Świrunni 18:55, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Wielkie, dzięki. Nie spodziewałem się aż tak dobrej oceny! Akuumo Podoba mi się luźny styl bycia Suvila: "Arthaka, nie rozpędzaj się." :P -The New Lewa, the air is back Wielkie dzięki! No naprawdę! Jest lepiej, niż myślałem! Akuumo Dobra, zaczynam pisać kontynuację. Akuumo Twoje ff'y są zajefajne, ale myślę, że Suvil jest zbyt pewny siebie. Co myślisz o miom sądząc po opisisie na mojej stronie?--hasiu ziomal 16:37, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Mox Inika Pozwolił wam ktoś wpisać na mojej stronie kumple i znajomi--MOXNUVA 20:39, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Akuumo A dlaczego tu http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mox_Inika są wasze podpisy--MOXNUVA 15:09, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) No bo taki jestem jak kogoś lubię to się wpisuję. A skapłem się, że INIKA to ty. A poza tym ja Znajomych (czy jakoś) nie zrobiłem. Akuumo ej wejdziesz i stworzysz konto na Fanclub bionicle wiki?????????--Aritika władca Guratti 12:58, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Nie. Akuumo czemu?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:00, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Po co? Akuumo Hej, Akuumo. Skończyłem trzy pierwsze rozdziały/częsci spotkania Zakuy i Suvila. Zamieszczam na mojej stronie uzytkownika.- The New Lewa, the air is back JUHHHHHHUUUUU!!!!!!!!! THX JESTEŚ BOSS!!! Akuumo Ufff, czyli jednak sukces. No, to zostaje mi kontynuować.-The New Lewa, the air is back No, dawaj! Akuumo "Stworek" to Tworzący. Inne jego wcielenia: Niszczący, Mr. Doing-something, Kreator.- The New Lewa, the air is back Skąd masz te kosmiczne imiona?Chyba zaczynam się domyślać,ale powiedz!!-Użytkownik:Gormifan Znalazłem je na stronie pewnej. Ale trochę pozmieniałem i wybrałem te, które uznałem za najlepsze. Ta strona jest o Gormitach. Nie interesuję się nimi, ale imiona wziąłem z tam tąd. Akuumo Akuumo, ja też wiem jak trudno wymyślić imiona! Zawsze miałem problem, na szczęście teraz mam mniejszy!StarożytnyWładca 13:31, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Zgadnij jak ja wymyśliłem Aritika xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:33, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem. Akuumo Jakoś mi coś przyszło do głowy-mieszanina słów łacińskich--Aritika władca Guratti 16:57, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) akumo jak sie robi kolorowe podpisy?? Złoty Toa 13:07, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Takie jakie mają TNL, Amak, Sekenuva? Ich zapytaj. Ja nie potrzebuję takiego podpisu. Akuumo http://pl.bioniclgrae.wikia.com/wiki/Gra Derg Złoty Toa 09:55, sty 20, 2010 (UTC) Dawaj na chat biopedii!--Założyciel Nowego świata 17:36, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) To jest tu http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Tahu_mistika_2008/Chat_Biopedii Odpowiedzi Kani-Nui, możesz skorzystać z Ven-Matoran i imion. Pohatu ziom, jeśli chodzi o twoje opowieści, których jeszcze nie opublikowałeś, zapowiada się ciekawie. Akuumo Hej, na stronie z Kanohi były te maski, sam sprawdź! --ToaTanma01 17:48, mar 17, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Thanks że wyjaniłes sprawę podszycia się pode mnie Fero. A mam jeszcze probę. Przeciążyłem stronę użytkownika i nie mogę jej edytować. Mógłbys usunąć zdjęcia tych których bym chciał mieć??? Vezok999 19:32, sty 23, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, ty zrobiłbyś to na moim miejscu. I pomogęci. Co to za zdjęcia? Akuumo Dobrychłop Wejdź na moją stronę użytkownika i usuń zdjęcia z działu chciałbym mieć. O ile możesz, bo ja już własnej strony nie mogę edytować�:/ Vezok999 09:38, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) Radzę ci edytować fragmenty, a nie całą stronę, bo mi też się nie udało całej strony. Fragmenty! I może lepiej zamiast obrazków tych, których masz, po prostu imiona? Akuumo Dzięki za pomoc. Teraz zaczynam tłumazcyć procesor rdzeia ;) Vezok999 09:57, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) no pewnie z chęcią- ciesze się xD, podać link?Aritika władca Guratti 17:03, sty 24, 2010 (UTC) Nie trzeba. Dam radę. Akuumo Akuumo 07:26, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc, przy mojej nowej wikii Bio Instrukcje Wiki -TNLewa Imiona Te imiona są dla mnie znajome...-UseR:Gormifan Eee... Akuumo mogę spytać o imię?? Ostatnio nie mam pomysłu mógłbym użyć imienia Monar??--Lhikan wybawca! (Pogadamy?) Pewnie, ale jeśli napiszesz swoje opowieści, to czy mógłby w nich wystąpić Suvil? Pomożesz mi zrobić tą Wiki (bo zniszczyła mi się)? http://pl.star-gate.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Ostatnie_zmiany Link - Gresh, czyli ten który uwielbia Gwiezdne Wrota Chcę imię Geos,mogę?-User:Gormifan Gresh, nie znam się na Gwie... Wrot... Gorm, możesz. Co oznacza skrót CHWDP? CHcę Wstąpić Do Policji, a co myśleliście wy CH... W... D... P.........? Słuchaj Sentin jest do wzięcia, jego postać ostatecznie została usunięta z opowiadania. Kani PS. Mogę pożyczyć Tryto, Zeen i Krion? No. Na pochybel wszystkom zdradliwym sukom. O tobie mówię... Ja wpadłem na pomysłz Pyro!Jak mogłeś!?A ja miałem cię za przyjaciela!-User:Gormifan Spokojnie, ja zakładam ze on to wymyslił na długo przed tobą. A tak przy okazji; Valion-Varion. Podobne, nie? Vezok999 17:29, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Pierwszy byłem.Jak zrobiłem Pyro,to on jeszcze drugiej generacji nie miał!-User:Gormifan Ej, czekaj. Imiona wymyślam sam. To przypadek. Ale jak chcesz mogę usunąc Pyro. Akuumo W sumie to rób co chcesz.Ja się nie mieszam.:S-User:Gormifan Wiesz, co chyba jednak zamienię Zeena i Tryto na Sentina i Valiona. Kani PS. Jeśli chcesz mogę użyć Suvila w opowieści (bo widze że chyba lubisz jak gdzieś występuje). Ok, użyj. T oco z tymi imionami? Użytkownik:Akuumo to miało być tak. Sentin i Valion będą postaciami z przeszłości Navu. Valion powróci. A co do Suvila to pomoże Navu i jego przyjaciołom w walce. Kanuś Nui Suvil może wystąpić, jak najbardziej;) Niedługo zrobię mój FF więc muszę mieć bohaterów.--LhikanNuva 20:48, mar 20, 2010 (UTC)PS zgodzisz się, aby Suvil walczył z 100 Skakdi?? Thx, jesteście wielcy, super, GIT i co tam jeszcze chcecie. Zgadzam się LhikanieNuva. Akuumo Cztery sprawy: 1. Widziałem, że spieraliciście się o Pyro. Otóż Pyro nie wymyślił ani Akuumo, ani Gormifan, bo Pyro pochodzi do słowa Pyrotechnic (pirotechnika). Kojarzy się ono z wybuchem, efektami specjalnymi etc. Właśnie to jest pirotechnika. A co słowa Pyro jako imienia bohatera, to takiego superbohatera wymyślili w Marvelu pod koniec lat dziewięćdziesiątych, a więc przed urodzeniem Gormifana (na jego stronie jest napisane, że ma 9 lat). 2. To tak tylko do Akuumo: Wiem, że jestem trochę natrętny/kłopotliwy/wkurzający (niepotrzebne skreśl), ale czy mogę Tryto? 3. Nie oskarżam Akuumo o plagiat, ale podaje to jako ciekawostkę: Imię Tryto jest podobne do imienia syna greckiego boga mórz (kto się troche zna wie, że chodzi o Posejdona)-Trytona. A Krios w Greckiej Mitologii był jednym z Tytanów, synem Uranosa i Gai i bratem Kronosa (kto się troche zna wie o kogo chodzi). 4. Znalazłem pochodzenie imion Geos, Narw i Valion. Pochodzą one od imion Gormitów: Narw i Valion=Narvalion Nieugięty, Geos Władca Ziemi To napisał:Kani-Nui Tak, niektóre zaczerpnąłem z Gormitów. Dobry jesteś, że to odkryłeś. W sumie kiedyś czytaółem o mitologii więc, możliwe, że do stworzenia tych imion popchnęła mnie podświadomość. Ja też odkryłem coś takiego w opowieściach The New Lewy: Behemot - demon z Mistrza i Małgorzaty, Magellan - podróżnik. Możesz (znowu) wziąć imię Ja mam 10 lat!!!!!!!-User:Gormifan A poza tym:tak.Te imiona pochodzą od Gormitów.Bo co?-User:Gormifan A Navu pochodzi od Navusa Szydercy.-User:Gormifan Akuumo, co zrobiłes na Forum:Wybory administaracji wiki? Bo wszystkie podpisy stały się zwykłym tekstem po twojej edycji... Vezok999 12:53, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) To chyba da siępoprawić, :), mogę zrobić, znam sietrochę na tym ;DAritika władca Guratti 12:55, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu zrobił się bajzel, nie bło tytułów. Interweniowałem. Skutkiem ubocznym były podpisy. THX Matuśek za posprzątanie. A..aaaaaa..aa PSIK! What? To byłem ja! Vezok999 na koncie Panrahka Jak by co to sie możecie potem spytać Vezoka na dyskusji.Panrahk17 15:30, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, sorka Vezok. THX. Mam otwierać szampana z okazji tego, że zostaniesz adminem? Ej, a mi otworzysz, heh lepiej nie sam otworzę i wypiję :D, Aritika władca Guratti 07:20, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Czekaj, jeszcze chwila. Zgaduję wszystkich 3. Ciekawe, czy mam rację. Użytkownik:Akuumo Ej, Akuumo, po co maskę regeneracji nazywasz Arbin (maska Suvila) skoro to Kiril ma takie działanie Vezok999 12:11, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Inne działanie, ale niedługo zmienie maske na ... :-) Zgadnij. Iiii: Eh, nie wiedziłałem że mamy już wojne o rdzeń ; ) Vezok999 15:19, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Mogę miec imię Aros w moim opowiadaniu? ''Gratulacje dla Vezoka, Matuśka i Gresha, którzy wygrali wybory na adminów. Teraz każdy spamer zanim pomyśli o spamie, zostanie zabanowany! Akuumo Nom zbanowany zostanie, heh 6 adminów-szans nie ma :]Aritika władca Guratti 11:38, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog Skomentujesz mojego bloga "Wyverny"?-User:Gormifan Pewnie! Akuumo Dzięki-User:Larkanni6 Dobra Dobra,to mnie zaskoczyłeś.Nikt do tej pory nie chciał mojej postaci w opowieściach.-User:Larkanni6 Strona Vezoka Usunąłem mu e-mail, ponieważ podawał on w nim swoje imię i nazwisko (ktoś może go przez to namierzyć). Dlaczego go przywróciłeś? - Nie kojarzę, zapewne przez przypadek. Sorka. Użytkownik:Akuumo Nie zabronicie mi mieć mojego e-maila na stronie usera Vezok999 17:28, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Kurde, to nie ja ci go usunąłem. Chyba eaczej "naprawiłem". Akuumo Nie mówiłem że akurat ty, mówiłem ogólnie o wszystkich :D Vezok999 13:47, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo, mi na forum: Walka nie chodziło o to, kto będzie więcej edytował, tylko np. Vox wziął całą moc z artykułu o Teridaxie (bo długi jest) i walnął nią w kogoś tam... Rozumiesz? Lord Vox 11:03, maj 16, 2010 (UTC) Oks. Akuumo Ekhem... Ja to właściwie... chciałem... zgłosić postać do opowieści. To Laimax - żeńska Vortixx. Jest chłodna i sprawia wrażenie takiej, który nie lubi mieć przyjaciół. Walczy dwoma sztyletami. Na początku będzie walczyć dla jakiegoś złoczyńcy (to już nie moja działka), ale później będzie z tobą współpracować. Co ty na to? Lord Vox 18:42, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Oks, tam będzie dużo złoczyńców. Może zrobię z niej najemnika. Dzięki. :-) Boss Dyskusji w takiej jednej kreskówce 'kick strach się bać' odc. będą nachosy jeden koleś powiedział "kto ma dwa kciuki i uwielbia kąpiele z bąbelkami ten gość" stąd to wziołeś?? 'To Ja' Ładnie Akuumo, dużo pracujesz nad artykułami : ) Vezok999 08:09, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Cóż, gdy przeczytałem twoją wypowiedź, zacząłem walić się (z radości) pięściami w klatę. Dzięki. Akuumo Wiesz...Zrobiłem Kaczor Donald Wiki.Zrobisz się użytkownikiem, żebyśmy mogli wspólnie (także z Voroxem321) ją wzbogacać?Mantu7 13:31, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Oto wielki link :http://pl.kaczordonald.wikia.com/wiki/Kaczor_Donald_Wiki.Oczywiście wymaga wiele pracy.--Mantu7 15:50, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Jak ci idzie z opowieścią (w ogóle zacząłeś?)? Lord Vox 15:52, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, loko. Na razie miałem dużo spraw na głowie, ale do soboty będzie pierwsza część. Akuumo Jupi! Lord Vox 15:58, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Masz ciekawą liczbę edycji: 2 222. Lord Vox 14:24, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Nooo. O, już nie... Akuś, pomożesz w pracy nad moją wiki? PLEASE! http://pl.fantastyka.wikia.com/wiki/Fantasy_Wiki --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:47, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Skomntujesz mojego bloga? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:10, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) To skomentujesz blogusia mego czy nie?! (chlip) --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:14, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) A nie, ty już skomentowałeś. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:21, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie... :-) The Champ Is Here!!! Możesz dać komenta na walce?--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 16:49, cze 11, 2010 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojej gry(poprawionej na nie-plagiat) "Wojna o Xilar Nui Użytkownik:BionicleFan Gratuluję ci tego już teraz Akumo, bo jeszcze 3 edycje i pobijesz Disholaka, stajac się 7 najakywniejszym useram, wchodząc do tej "rozwijanej tabelki" :D Vezok999 16:13, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Moje "motto": Vezok wie wszystko :D Vezok999 19:15, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) ... co nie trzeba :) - Eee tam, szczegóły :D Vezok999 11:40, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz spróbuję, ale (jak zwykle) będą błędy. Teraz robię Straż Ga-Koro;) ,,Agori ewakuowani na Wyspę Kolano, Tajun splądrowana"?? :-) Coś nie wyszło :-) Dzięki za przywrócenie strony,i please wpisz mi się do kumpli tak rzecze Pepper (Masz coś do mnie???) 15:24, lip 10, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś na wiki dopiero od 20 maja, nie od października! Chyba, że chodzi ci o obecność przed zarejestrowaniem.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:43, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Aha.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 09:10, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) Zapomniałeś o swoim opowiadaniu ("Kule Żywiołów")? Lord Vox 11:41, lip 17, 2010 (UTC) To zrób sobie tapetę w kompie z napisem "Napisz opowiadanie!!!". Jak chcesz, możesz użyć przekleństw dla lepszego efektu (żart) Lord Vox 17:05, lip 17, 2010 (UTC) Głos Masz mój głos :).-VIVA AKUUMO!!!!!! Nie musisz o tym wszystkich informować... Ale cieszy mnie, że już nagłówek "Strona Vezoka" nie będzie używany :D Vezok999 09:11, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) Hehe. The Champ Is Here!!! 13:27, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) 3000 edycji! Nieźle, idziesz do przodu. Podaj swoje GG--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:39, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) No, skoro Jetian się zawiesił, to chyba ty przejmujesz rolę tłumacza #1 ; ) Naprawdę pomagasz wiki, WC < :D > pięknie robisz, na forum:tłumaczenia co drugie złoszenie przejmujesz ty... Po prostu zawstydzasz innych, sam się trochę głupio czuję, że przez ostatni miesiąc nic w sumie nie robiłem. Po prostu oby tak dalej Vezok999 10:54, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za cytat. Użytkownik:BionicleFan I'm sorry za wypominanie się, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Najlepiej wyszedłby... hmmmm... tu się muszę zastanowić. Lumix to Toa plazmy, Xerol cienia, a Cordax to Makuta. Niech będzie Lumix. I jeszcze raz przepraszam. Napięcia w organizmie, wczoraj nie jadłem od śniadania o 12:00. BionicleFan O kurde. Ostatnio coś szalejesz. Co jakaś rzecz do przetłumaczenia, to ty to bierzesz. Nie mam pojęcia jak ty to robisz. Mi nigdy się nie chciało tłumaczyć, strasznie nudna robota. --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 19:06, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Panie tłumacz, jakbyś pan to "they took care of you as well as they could down there until things were ready here" przetłumaczył ? Pytam si.ę ciebie, bo to ty masz zawse do tłumaczeń jakieś zastrzeżenia, a mojej interpretacji pewien nie jestem ; ) Vezok999 19:56, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Chyba Wyspę Konfliktów :P Skoro nawet gracze zapomnieli jak się to nazywa to rzeczywiście muszę znowu odpisywać. Ale spkojnie, wieczorem już odpiszę. Vezok999 12:36, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) nom To ja byłem Ditto a co jestem aż taki sławny ? =D Storcadyskusja Siema mógłbyś mi napisać jak zrobiłeś swoją postać? Storcadyskusja ale chodzi mi o to że w jakim programie Chodzi mi o grafikę na twojej stronie Siema Akuumo, ja w sprawie imion. Jeśi ciągle można, to prosiłbym o "Narw", "Thorg" i Alosa bym chciał sobie przerobić na Aliosa. Mogę użyć tych imion? Vezok999 19:47, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) To jak? Vezok999 08:40, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Stoi :D A w artykule też cie dać ;) ? Vezok999 12:54, sie 6, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki, a będziesz jeszcze jakieś imiona dopisywał? Vezok999 08:49, sie 7, 2010 (UTC) Twój numer mi nie wchodzi. Pisze, że niewłaściwy.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:36, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Maska Lumixa działa tak, jak Harry miał w Harrym Potterze 2. cofa się w czasie, ale nie może wpłynąć na to, co było. Po prostu może sobie przypomnieć, co było. Może również cofając się w czasie, by zobaczyćczyjąś przeszłość. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dzięki. A mógłbyś troszeczkę dokładniej opisać, kiedy się pojawi? Kung Fu Fighting Chadowo!!!!! A sorki że się tak wypytuję, ale czy przy Suvilu, czy Vermonie Lutorze i tym... no... Wartorze, czy przy Terneitexie i Daxeenie. A dalszy ciąg czytałem. Kung Fu Fighting Czy Kule Żywiołów się ruszą?5 dzień sprawdzam i są gwiazdki. Nie żebym się czepiał. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Halo!!! Zapomniałeś o Kulach Żywiołów!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kurde blaszka, zaczniej reagować do jasnej ciasnej??? Dlaczego nie reagujesz???? Dlaczego!!!!! Czemu????? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??????????????????????? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Prezent Mam dla ciebie prezent!Z okazji długiego kumplowania się naszego.Trzymaj:9A CD 32,DA A5 20 i jeszcze FF E4 C4.Zrób sobie ładny podpis.-Zapomniałem podpisu Akuumo, te "znaki" to nazwy kolorów w systemie szesnastkowym Vezok999 08:36, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Wciąż nie rozumiem. I wciąż mam już podpis. The Champ Is Here!!! 10:37, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Trudno :P.Zrobiłem co chciałem.-User:Larkanni6 Zobaczcie to. Zrobiłem to przed chwilą. Kubix2000 09:17, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) HELP! Akuumo,pomocy!Strona mi się zepsuła!-User:Larkanni6 ? Co Ci się popsuło? Nic nie widać popsutego... - Bo wiesz, Kule to pierwszy fanfick, w którym pojawiają się moje postacie(Sam niee mam weny, to wysyłam gościów do ff'ów innych userów) Domyślasz się kto Ty nie jesteś lepszy.Memento Mori.-User:Larkanni6 Znaczy ja też nie chcę się kłó(u?)cić,ale co takiego niekanonicznego tam widzisz???-User:Larkanni6 Podaj mi swoją postać w Star Wars, czyli rasę, imię i broń. No i kolor skóry, jeżeli będzie wybór.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:20, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, niech ci będzie. (swoją drogą, takie tłumaczenie to niezła robota). --ToaTanma01 16:11, paź 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, dzięki --ToaTanma01 16:17, paź 29, 2010 (UTC) Właściwie, to chyba jednak miałem rację i to istota z Czerwonej Gwiazdy zabiła Plemię Żelaza a później Tren Kroma. (Może podczas Rozpadu została wyrzucona na orbitę, a podczas Zespolenia wróciła na powierzchnię i wylądowała na Bota Magna?)--ToaTanma01 16:24, paź 29, 2010 (UTC) hej to onua4455 dzięki za odpowiedź Zgoda Zrobiłem swoje, teraz ja i społeczność możemy żyć w zgodzie. Pewnie jeszcze gdzieś można szablon wstawić, ale to mi utkwiło w oczach. Dziekuję za mądre słowa. Zapewne już się tu nie pojawię, a nawet jesli to jako fan bionicli w co wątpię. Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 16:37, lis 30, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiedziałam że masz niecałe 13 lat .Myślałam że więcej :-P .Serio jesteś z 31 grudnia czy tylko tak napisałeś ?Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 14:11, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) ^A cóż Cię to interesuje? To ile ma lat to jego sprawa. Równie dobrze mógł napisać, że ma 3000 lat i zabił Jezusa. Operacja Wykop! 18:00, wrz 16, 2012 (UTC) Najwyraźniej twoje przeczucie zawodzi. Em, taka jedna sprawa http://images.wikia.com/soda/pl/images/8/8f/No_wtf.JPG no WTF? Niby mnie odblokowałeś, ale jak wchodzę na Muge to mi wyskakuje zablokowanie, bo mam takie samo IP jak Muge lol... Jakaś pomoc? ;_; Zgadnij czemu nie pisze tego na FB. Muge 08:30, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Już to Gbuur zrobił Muge 13:19, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Bardzo bym kurwa chętnie jutro wszedł na to "spotkanie na czacie" gdyby nie fakt że OTO co pojawia mi się gdy jestem zalogowany na swoim koncie i próbuję coś edytować: :''Zablokowano Cię automatycznie, ponieważ używasz tego samego adresu IP, co użytkownik „Vox22”. Przyczyna blokady Vox22 to: „Ataki na innych użytkowników” *Początek blokady: 14:45, 27 cze 2013 *Wygaśnięcie blokady: 14:45, 28 cze 2013 ZuzaForever! 18:09, cze 27, 2013 (UTC) Em, nic związanego z banem. Chcę się zapytać, jak na pingwinach zrobić, że naokoło ninji lata jego żywioł (np te lodowe gówno), bo mam fire ninja i NIE UMIEM :/ Muge 17:17, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) Jakim panelu? Muge 17:59, lip 26, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki ;v Muge 07:43, lip 27, 2013 (UTC) Nie, bo mam focha ;_; --DEAL WITH IT! 09:38, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) Odbanuuuuuuuuuuuuuj mnie ;_; --DEAL WITH IT! 09:47, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) 2 rozdziały już poprawiłem ;_; A teraz mnie odbanuj ;_; --DEAL WITH IT! 14:31, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) OOOOOOODDDDDBANUUUUUUUUUUJJJ MNIE ;_; --DEAL WITH IT! 09:00, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) Obalę cię ty ****** **** ******* * ******* ***** **** ***** ****, dałeś mi kurwa bana za to, że powiedziałem, że MOC mi się kojarzy z pedofilą, lamko ******, jesteś jak drugi Guur, od teraz mam cie na oku ;_; Muge 13:16, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Brawo debilu, dałeś bana, ale arta tygodnia to nikt kurwa nie zmienia 213.199.253.210 09:05, lip 10, 2014 (UTC) Logo No spoko, daj jeden dzień. edit: a nie chcecie może też nowych ikonek na kategorie na stronie? Postacie, Rahi itp.? ;-; -Trynee. 09:36, lip 16, 2014 (UTC) W ostatnio przesłanych są już po dwie opcje na oasisa i po dwie na stronę główną oraz jeden projekt na monobooka dla tych elitarnych, którzy z tego w ogóle korzystają O.o Jak się podoba to zmieniajcie, a jak nie to mogę coś jeszcze dorobić/poprawić :v -Trynee. 18:41, lip 16, 2014 (UTC) Kuumo zmień podpis bo go nie widać na tle z EB xD -Trynee. 07:37, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) Ninja mocno ;-; -Trynee. 07:54, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) Kres Podróży Hej. "Chyba ty wiesz lepiej. Chyba na pewno." Ok. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że po twoim cofnięciu mojej edycji nadal przekierowanie prowadzi donikąd. W tym Kres Podróży nie jest sagą w historii Bionicle, jak np. "Historia Bara Magna" czy "Rządy Teridaxa", tylko opowiadaniem, dlatego według mnie mógłby być pisany kursywą i nie posiadać przedrostka "Przewodniki Sag" ;) Ravger (dyskusja) 09:54, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) Your choice. Ravger (dyskusja) 10:51, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) PFB Witaj. Mógłbyś przywrócić artykuł o PFB? Wiem, nie zawiera informacji bezpośrednio o Bio, jednak dotyczy forum, które miało znaczący wpływ na rozwój fandomu Bionicle w Polsce. W zasadzie było to pierwsze forum o Bionicle w naszym kraju, bez którego ta encyklopedia nawet by nie istniała (wiem, bo sam ją zakładałem :p) . Pozdrawiam. V/MegaStorm/Bar1217 Popieram. Gdyby nie PFB - ta wikia by nie istniała, artykuł o PFB który skasowałeś był tutaj od 8 lat i nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, bo wtedy Encyklopedia była edytowana i prowadzona przez ludzi z PFB - Gaku 745 (dyskusja) 16:57, sie 24, 2014 (UTC)